Rayska
Rayska, also known as the split City, is the densely populated heart of Sai Don. Rayska is an island city located in the Rich Reef and has been the port of call for hundreds of thousands of merchant ships. Trade from the Far Lands occurs almost exclusively through the Rayska's harbours and the island is renowned as a place of plenty and possibilities. History During the Time of Tumult Rayska became a safe haven for those shipwrecked individuals who succumbed the oiling waves. In these ancient times Rayska used to be ruled by a monarchy. The first settlers assigned their captain as king and his line were well known for their practical sensibilities. Rayska eventually became the home of the Seven Sages who taught Rayska's burgeoning population the skills to defend themselves from the ocean's monsters and the basics of magic. Over time, however, the Seven Sage's came to the realization that their sacrifice was necessary to end the time of tumult and with grace and honor they set sail from Rayska. Aftter the Time of Tumult had ended Rayska's population boomed and it's presence in Sai Don became solidified. The hardy kings of old gave way to their lax and paranoid sons. These new kings would spend in excess and live lavish lifestyles beginning a schism with the those less fortunate. Eventually these kings built social and physical walls between their court and their vassals cementing a societal schism in Rayska. This break eventually allowed the king's court to organize a coup that would oust the current Rayskan king only to replace them with a union of Rayska's most wealthy elite. This cabal has since been able to establish some control over the lower classes while maintaining their own personal wealth through the use of intimidation and the hiring of mercenaries to inflate the town guard. Government Rayska is currently governed by a plutocracy in which those with wealth and power establish the laws that govern the country. The Council of the Executive Committee consists of 13 men from various industries that have proven useful to inflating Rayska's worth. Little is known about the inner workings of this council and inclusion or exclusion in the council is as much a matter of politics as it is about monetary worth. While The Council of The Executive Committee technical have control of the entire Rich Reef region they often allow the other member states varying levels of independence. Culture Rayska's culture differs greatly depending on which side of "The Divide" one finds themselves on. Rich District Rayska's rich district lies on the Firstern side of the island. This district maintains a strong patriarchal ideology wherein men are considered to be the bread-winners of the household and women are expected to keep the house in order. The men will often find jobs in clerical work such as in Rayska's Hookcrest Bank or in greeting the cities various foreign diplomats located in the Embassy Row. If the men excel in the sciences or show particular magical skill they might be enrolled in Rayska's University of the Seven Sages, and if they find their skills are more physical the could be hired on as security advisers for various companies or enrolled in the town guard. Women typically attend and host parties in order to inflate the social stature of their husbands. If they are single they will soon be married into another, and preferably wealthier family, if they are unable to find a suitable spouse they may be quietly relocated to servant quarters or the poor district where if they might gain employment as housekeepers or seamstresses. Races that would typically considered evil, or of lower blood such as haflings, half-orcs, kenku, and tieflings are very uncommon in the rich district. Such races are looked upon as vermin but may be hired to help out with unseen servant duties. Poor District The poor district is far more equal in terms of gender and race. That being said all of Rayska's poorer individuals struggle to climb a societal hierarchy. Territorial gangs dominate much of Rayska's poor district each having claim to some collection of criminal enterprises. These gangs are actually what bring much of the wealth into Rayska's poor district and have subsequently established a pseudo-middle class. Enterprises such as gambling, illegal trade, and illicit services provide much needed income for the gangs which trickles down into the local population. In addition to gang activities many Rayskan's also work in laborious jobs such as fishmongers, and textile workers as more legitimate ways to earn a living. A large region of neutral territory in the center of Rayska has actually became an oasis for several storefronts and businesses. Work can also be found at either the Gate Market, or the Bridge market. These large bazaar entice people from not only the entirety of Rayska but from Sai Don and beyond to come and purchase exotic items. Tourism Due to the may things that Rayska has to offer it has become a tourism hub for Sai Don. The richest of visiotrs will likely find port in Rayska's rich district but for ever traveller that finds a bed in the rich district a hundred will find one in the poor district. Each of the many gangs encourages travellers to find rest at their inns and taverns and to spend money in their establishments. Furthermore, many of the people who live in Rayska's rich district might find themselves on the other side of "The Divide" during the evening to partake in Rayska's many inviting sins. Some of the most notorious locations in Rayska are the Red Curtains Theater, The Menagerie, and The Crow Club. Map